


La Paire de Menottes

by Mirage3Phantom



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage3Phantom/pseuds/Mirage3Phantom
Summary: Certains disent que les menottes sont intéressantes en couple. Misa Amane elle vous répondra que ces objet sont un tue l'amour. Voici son témoignage.Un témoignage bouleversant: qui vous révèlera la raison de la psychose de Misa par rapport aux menottes et de Ryuzaki par conséquent.





	La Paire de Menottes

Nous étions Light et moi sur le canapé de ma chambre lorsque Ryuuzaki est arrivé. Puis s'asseyant sur le fauteuil devant nous il a déclaré:  
-Pour des raisons de sécurité Light-kun je vais t'attacher à moi.

_Sécurité?_

-Je ne comprends pas Ryuuzaki. Est-ce que le but de nous enfermer Misa-san et moi n'était pas de prouver notre innocence?  
-Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de ton innocence. Il demeure une probabilité de 2% que tu sois parvenu à nous tromper.

_Il est sérieux?!_

Light s'éloigna brusquement de moi, offensé par l'affirmation du détective. Dans son mouvement il percuta violemment une commode.

Alors que du sang coulait sur son beau visage il nous observa, Ryuuzaki et moi. Ses yeux étaient comme accrochés à ceux du détective. Il se lécha les lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait de Ryuuzaki tel un lion s'approchant de sa proie.

Bien que nous l'ayons tous vu s'approcher et observer le détective, aucun d'entre nous n'avait deviné son intention.

Il était juste devant lui lorsqu'il fit tomber Ryuuzaki de sa posture accroupi sur le fauteuil, le faisant tomber au sol. Celui-ci était aussi choqué que moi, plus encore lorsque Light-kun se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

Mes jambes flageolèrent.

Light-kun...

-Sucré. Fut la seule chose que dit MON petit ami alors qu'il embrassait un autre DEVANT moi.

Pendant un moment. Quelques secondes. Ryuuzaki n'a pas réagi.

Puis il s'est redressé. Calmement. Il s'est essuyé les lèvres du revers de sa main et a dit:

-Je rends toujours les coups que l'on me donne.

Sur ses mots il a embrassé Light.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. J'étais sur le canapé, aggripée à l'épaule de Light-kun lorsque Ryuuzaki est entré dans la pièce. Il tenait une paire de menotte et nous regardait attentivement.

_NON!_

FIN


End file.
